Wind sensors are also used in winter or in very cold locations. In order that the measurement signal is not falsified by accumulations of snow and ice, heated wind sensors are provided for such a use. In DE 710 457, in order to prevent ice build-up on wind wheel measurement instruments, the wind wheel blade is in the form of a hollow body, an electric heating coil being so arranged in a stationary manner that it projects into the hollow bodies. At extreme temperatures, however, ice build-up cannot reliably be avoided with such a solution.
From DE 29 16 504 B1 there is known an anemometer having a cup-star, in which an ohmic heating element is laid to reach into the cups. The transfer of energy from the stationary housing to the rotating cup-star thereby takes place via sliding contacts. CN 101900742 A proposes an anemometer with induction heating, in which the heat is generated by eddy currents in the region around the axis of rotation. With this solution too, ice build-up on the cups located further outwards cannot be ruled out at extreme temperatures.